1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a control device and system, and more particularly, to a light control device and system, and a method of light control.
2. Related Art
During holidays such as Christmas or New Year, many people like to decorate their houses or yards with light strings. Along with night coming and the light strings turning on, the decorated houses or yards have magnificent atmosphere and make people whoever passes by or lives in feel pleasant. A kind of music boxes commercially available connected to the light strings can be used for light control with music playing. The product can increase the effects in the manner of combining light and music. Such music box has a quantity of music and light control patterns respectively corresponding to the music. The music and light control patterns are pre-installed in a memory or a secure digital card (SD card) in the music box. Each of the light control patterns is used to control light strings to turn on or off instantaneously in accordance with the rhythms of respective one of the music. To a certain extent, the music is visualized by the light control. Consequently, effects created by combining light control of light strings with music are more attractive than that created by light strings decoration only. Although the music box is of benefit to increase atmosphere, the music and the light control patterns are usually default and are hard to be edited by users.